


Old Man Stewart Hates Computers

by queenfanfiction



Series: fakenews_fanfic open thread fills [11]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Gen, comment!fic, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man Stewart Hates Computers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OpenThread at LJ's fakenews_fanfic, for ntjnke's request of Jon and/or Stephen cursing out their computers. :D

"All computers are _evil,_ " Jon declared.

Stephen glanced up from his iPad, amused. "You only just realized this?"

"Don't laugh, this is serious!" Jon whacked the side of his desktop in frustration. The tower wobbled dangerously. "I've just wasted the last twenty minutes of my life trying to get YouTube to stop auto-previewing every other video in the goddamn world when I just want ONE to play!"

"Wait, what's YouTube doing this time?" Stephen got up from his seat and peered over Jon's shoulder. "Oh. OH. That's because of the Mozilla TweakTube add-on."

"The Mozilla what now?"

Stephen sighed. "Or you might want to make sure you change your password to this computer before you log out. The add-on just makes it easier to do fancypants stuff on YouTube, but when you mouse over other videos it gives you an auto-preview in a new pop-up window. There should be a link to Prewatch Settings in the upper-right corner of the screen where you can change how long it takes for the preview to start."

Jon blinked. "Wait a minute. How _do_ you know all this?"

"I live with teenagers, Jon." Stephen's lips quirked into a grin. "Just wait, Nate's going to own your ass on Facebook when he grows up."


End file.
